User blog:Dane the Wildcat/Bloodplague
This is a fan fiction story by User:Dane the Wildcat. It is not considered canon, nor is it a policy or guideline This is my third fan fiction. Enjoy then comment if you want! This is dedicated to Tina and Audrey. The Antagonist A chain rattled and Tyna was awoken by Ratkiller. The searat hoisted Tyna by the collar and brought her outside the cage to the giant Great Hall of the fox's ship. It was lined with loud music and corsairs full of grog. Ratkiller put her at a table with a candle light. "He'z been expectin' you." said Ratkiller. Just then a handsome fox walked to the table. He wore a bat skin cloak with a nice smile. His fur coat was maroon red. "Hello, I must say, it is a grave mistake of me to take, such a beautiful wildcat like you, aboard a rowdy corsair ship like mine." said the fox. "Well, since I've been here, I've found nothing but firespitting searats and incredible cruelty. I found two Long Patrollers and a company of Guonoms in the brig. Three claim to be dead and others claim to see an invisible rabbit." said Tyna, "I think most of your prisoners are malnourished and under-treated. The fox laughed. Tyna faked a smile. Together they laughed. "What was your name again?" asked Tyna. "I have many names, but my most famous is Bloodplague the Antagonist. Book 1- Two Cats Chapter 1 Audrey Stripers slowly sketching the water as she stared out across the deep blue Western Sea. She was the most beautiful creature west of the Western Sea. Her green eyes and grayish fur with black stripes all over her back made her the most popular cat in all of her land. Though she was beautiful she was very intelligent and creative. Her heart was that of an artist's. Everything she saw sparked inspiration. She put all her ideas on parchment. Many of her paintings were hung in the most popular aristocrats of the entire nation. She was the pride of her nation. Over the horizon a small image appeared. It was a ship, completely black. :::.X.X.X.X. Tyna Whiteneck tried to sleep as rain hammered the farmhouse. She had shining green eyes and all black fur, with distinct white fur under her chin. Her family was of warriors, her father, Salazar Whiteneck, died fighting an enemy tribe. She was raised and brought up by Ingliza, the mean old farmer vixen in a broken down barn when she was only two seasons old. She woke up early in the sopping rain, harvested crops with other poorbeasts who Ingliza brought up and were sold to other farmers. Tyna felt as if she was a slave. "Tyna! Get up and get going! We're harvesting tomorrow!" shouted Ingliza. "Coming!" she shouted unenthusiastically. Tyna looked outside and was amazed and scared at what she saw. Chapter 2 "Corsairs!" The black ship Audrey had seen was now shooting fire arrows at her ship! The crew was awakened with a scare. The mink crew ran up and down the boat as they got out their longbows and arrows. Audrey ran down the side to get her father. "Dad!" she ran right into the Captain's Quarters to find everything on fire and two corpses, her father and the first mate. Who'll take charge of the boat? she asked herself. She thought of everyone but no one seemed suitable. Then she had an idea. She charged out to the bow. "Hoist the sails! Gather the fire! Dip and shoot!" Audrey shouted. The mink crew had been paralyzed by fear. Many of them dove off the ship into the sea and were immediately shot by searats. The black ship came right next to her ship. The corsairs connected the sails by tilting the ship into hers. "For the plague!" Corsairs swung in on ropes to raid Audrey's ship. The mink crew was completely frightened. Many of them got their Minkswors and swung at the corsairs. Audrey grabbed a dead mink's Minkswor and sliced at a couple searats. "Bring it on, prettyface!" She whipped her sword at the searat but he put out his cutlass and defended himself. Too late! The searat fell down with an arm wound. He would die anyway. Audrey thought and left him be. She ran down to a lifeboat but was filled with searats. "Ahhh!" she ran way from them as they shouted back at her. Audrey came down to the galleys and got some buckets of slime. Then she sprinted up to the bow. Corsairs and minks continued to battle and be frightened. Audrey dumped the slime onto the fire. KA-BOOM! Fire blew the ship in half! Corsairs slid into the sea screaming at they went down. Minks shouted as they went headfirst into the deep blue. Audrey herself dropped into the cold sea water. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts